


Learning a Lesson

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Peggy's all set to teach the boys at a school about the virtues of abstinence and why they shouldn't have sex until they're married. The boys have a different lesson on their mind, though.
Kudos: 34





	Learning a Lesson

**Learning a Lesson**

  
“Hello, everyone,” Peggy said cheerfully as she stepped into the classroom. “I’m Peggy Cummings and I’m going to be your teacher for today!”  
  
She kept on smiling as she looked around the classroom. My, there were a lot of boys. In fact, the class was _only_ boys. That was for the best, of course, though Peggy _did_ wish that there had also been a male teacher on hand to teach this lesson. After all, the girls of the school were all getting lectured by another woman on sexual abstinence and it would just be _fitting_ if the boys got the same.  
  
Well, there was no point in dwelling on what couldn’t be changed. All Peggy had to do was teach these fine young Christian men about what the Bible said for sexual morality and how you shouldn’t even dream of so much as kissing a girl until you were married. And kissing a boy shouldn’t happen under any circumstances.  
  
“Shall we get started?” Peggy trilled, looking out at the crowd of roughly two dozen teenage boys. “There’s a lot that we have to cover today and I want to make sure we get through it all.”  
  
Peggy thought that she was a good looking woman, though it hadn’t seemed to help her find a man to marry. She had curly chestnut brown hair that came down to her shoulders and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. The only jewelry that she wore was an appropriately modest cross that barely reached down below her neck.  
  
She was also quite a _short_ woman. She could tell that there were a number of boys here that were taller and broader than her. Well, size didn’t matter! What mattered was that she was going to teach them all about sex before marriage and why you shouldn’t do it unless you wanted to ruin your health and your life in all kinds of horrible ways. Peggy had photos to illustrate that with.  
  
Peggy had done this before, many times. Even for this very school. The words all flowed easily from her lips as she talked about things. Eventually, though, one of the boys in the class stood up and raised his hand. Peggy nodded at him. She had _no_ idea about his name, sadly. She had never met any of these boys before, after all.  
  
“What’s your opinion on girls having sex with more than one guy at a time?” The boy asked, a funny light in his eyes.  
  
“Completely improper,” Peggy said briskly. “And you shouldn’t even be thinking about something like that! There’s absolutely no reason for anybody who isn’t completely steeped in sin to want something like that.”  
  
“Really?” Another boy asked, sounding doubtful as he stared hard at Peggy. “Why else would a girl have three holes to fuck if she wasn’t designed to take three cocks at a single time?”  
  
Peggy stared in disbelief at the boy. Had she heard that question right? She didn’t see how she possibly could have. That was, that was, that was something that Peggy had never even _thought_ of before! She stared and slowly shook her head back and forth.  
  
“That is _completely_ inappropriate to bring up, young man,” Peggy said, feeling faint. “What’s your name, young man? I’m reporting you to the principal here.”  
  
“Dick Hardwad,” the boy said, getting a round of laughter from the rest of the class.  
  
“Come on, Cummings,” another boy said, standing up and walking over to Peggy. “Don’t be so uptight all the time, yeah?” In a very short amount of time, he was resting a hand on Peggy’s shoulder. “Just relax.”  
  
“Yeah,” yet another boy said. “We really lucked out getting a hot piece of ass like you instead of some dried-up old bore like Mr. Hemmings.”  
  
“That, that is all very inappropriate,” Peggy said, feeling flustered as she had to tilt her head backwards to look up at the student next to her. “Take your seats, all of you and we can-.”  
  
“We can do something a lot more interesting than getting the same lecture year after year,” the boy next to Peggy said, dropping his hand down onto Peggy’s breast. “Oh man, my first tit. It’s better than I thought.”  
  
“One side,” another, much taller and bulkier boy said. “I’m on the football team.” He winked down at Peggy. “Your warnings are a bit too late for me.”   
  
He reached up and grabbed both of Peggy’s breasts. She moaned. Nobody had ever touched her like this before and she shivered, feeling the sensation run from her head to her toes.  
  
“Yeah, they aren’t _big_ titties,” the football player said, “but they sure do feel nice.” He winked at Peggy. “Not as nice as you’d feel wrapped around my cock, though.”  
  
“You are all, you need to,” Peggy said, her brain going blank as she tried to make sense of what was happening and how she should respond to it. “Stop this right now, you understand?”  
  
“Why don’t you try sounding like you mean it?” Yet another boy said, coming up behind Peggy and placing his hands on her butt, squeezing down through her jeans. “Oh yeah, you’re a real slut who’s hot to trot, aren’t you? I can tell.”  
  
“I, I,” Peggy said, shifting around and realizing that she was completely and utterly hemmed in by young, lustful men, “what do you all think you’re _doing_?”  
  
“We’re fucking you, duh,” the first boy said, running his hand up underneath Peggy’s shirt and grabbing at her bra. “Took you long enough to figure that out, huh?”  
  
“Religion rots the brain,” another guy said dismissively. “If you’d all just listen to my podcast-.”  
  
“Shut up, Henry,” another boy said, talking over him. “We’ve got a hot piece of meat right here for us to fuck and you’re talking about _that_? Priorities, man, priorities.”  
  
Peggy was completely trapped in a circle of students by now. They were all touching her, running their hands over her body. She weakly tried to brush them away, but even she could tell her heart wasn’t in it. She had just never _been_ in a situation like this before and had no idea what she should be doing. She shivered as she felt her clothing getting lifted off of her and her body exposed.  
  
“Man, look at how hard you’ve gotten me,” one of the boys said with a grin, pulling down his pants and showing off a hard cock that was swaying back and forth. “You’re going to take responsibility for this, right? Being an adult and all.”  
  
“Um,” Peggy said, staring down at the hard shaft. It was the first one that she had ever seen in her life. It was so much _bigger_ than just reading about six inches made it sound. She swallowed heavily. “I’m, I’m.”  
  
“I’d say that’s a yes,” another boy said, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her backwards onto his lap. “I’ll take her ass. You guys can figure out what other holes you want to fuck.”  
  
Peggy squealed as she was pulled down onto a chair. She could _feel_ the boy’s erection pressing against her butt. It was… very hard. Very, very hard. She swallowed heavily, not sure what she was supposed to be doing right now.  
  
The boys had their own ideas about that. Hands were running all over her, stroking her body, making her gasp and moan as she got touched. Peggy shook her head back and forth but she could feel a _heat_ blossoming inside of her. Before, she had always ignored that kind of sensation, knowing that good girls didn’t have anything to do with that. But it was so much _stronger_ than it ever had been before. Hot and burning up her insides, beyond any possibility of her being able to resist what she was feeling.  
  
Peggy just _moaned_ as she felt her panties getting damp. And she wasn’t the only one to notice that.  
  
“Hey, the slut’s getting turned on,” one boy said to general cheers. “She’s learning to love this!”  
  
“And she’ll love my cock even more,” the football player said, elbowing his way in between Peggy’s legs. He looked down at her and leered, stroking his _big_ dick. “How about it, Cummy? Want to give it a taste before I shove it inside of you?”  
  
“I, I’m a virgin,” Peggy said, shaking her head and trying to close her legs. But there were too many hands on her thighs, stroking and molesting her for that to do anything. “You can’t.”  
  
“I’ve fucked a lot of virgins before,” the boy said dismissively. “They all came away satisfied. Now get ready.”  
  
Peggy didn’t have much of a chance to get ready. The boy behind her had pulled her jeans down along her thighs and was trying to do the same to her shirt. He would have had better luck if three other boys weren’t trying to the same thing at the same time.  
  
And his erection was still pressing up against Peggy’s butt. She squirmed around, feeling it rubbing against her small, tight rear. She looked around, looking up at a sea of lustful faces staring down at her. She swallowed heavily, not sure what she was supposed to _do_.  
  
The boys took care of that. Almost before she knew what was happening, a cock was sliding inside of her. Peggy moaned, her eyes going wide as she felt herself getting filled up and up and up by the shaft. It was _big_ inside of her, stretching her out, making her feel unbelievably full. Peggy stared down at her crotch in shock, seeing inch after inch of a boy’s dick sliding inside of her.  
  
“Fuck, you’re tight,” the athlete moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. “God, it’s wonderful.”  
  
“D-don’t blaspheme,” Peggy managed to say. “It’s a _sin_.”  
  
That got a round of laughter from the crowd but Peggy couldn’t tell what was so funny. In fact, there was a lot that she wasn’t able to tell right now. She was just feeling too _good_ , feeling much too full as she got filled _up_. She shook her head back and forth, gasping for air as she felt the shaft pressing inside of her.  
  
And there were a lot more cocks all around her. Peggy swallowed nervously as she glanced at them, seeing the boys stroking them and grinning at her.  
  
“Hold up, would you?” The boy underneath Peggy said with a grunt. “I’ve got to… yeah, that’s better.”  
  
Peggy’s eyes went wide open as she felt herself get lifted up. And that wasn’t the important part. What _mattered_ was that she was feeling another rod pressing against her butt. She tried to look over her shoulder, but she was still pressed too closely up against the boy to manage that.  
  
“DP action!” The boy cheered, before pulling Peggy down onto it.  
  
Peggy stopped thinking. The feeling inside of her body was just too much. She made a soft sighing sound as she felt the second shaft getting pushed into her and that was all she could manage. There was just too much going on inside of her body for her brain to suggest anything more.  
  
“Yeah, that’s the stuff,” the jock in front of her said with a smile. “Get a stuffed slut like this and don’t stop!” He chuckled. “I can feel your dick moving inside of her, bro. No homo.”  
  
Peggy gurgled. She was feeling _full_. Like she was going to burst.   
  
Then they started to properly fuck her, pounding in and out of Peggy’s pussy again and again. Peggy couldn’t stand it and started making some whimpering sounds as she felt arousal leaking out around of the cock filling her up. She was getting fucked _hard_ , harder than she thought anyone could get fucked and by two boys instead of a single husband.  
  
“Open wide, Pegs,” another boy said, pressing the tip of his dick against her mouth. “You’re going to be made airtight.”  
  
Peggy didn’t understand what that meant. But she also wasn’t able to close her mouth enough to stop the shaft from sliding in. And then she had three cocks pounding in and out of her at the same time as many, many more boys waited for their turn.  
  
Peggy quickly lost the ability to understand and cope with what was happening to her. There was just too much going on, making her feel much too full. She whined, feeling the heat growing and growing inside of her, rising to a point where she didn’t even have words to describe it with. And the boys kept on fucking her.  
  
The three dicks kept on pounding in and out of her. It was terribly distracting and made it so _hard_ to think of what she should be doing. And the hands that were still wandering all over her body were making it almost as difficult to think in a straight line. There was just so _much_ that kept on happening.  
  
And it was making Peggy feel so _good_. She moaned around the rod in her mouth, feeling something welling up inside of her, getting higher and hotter with every thrust from any one of the shafts. She moaned, feeling better and better. She was, she was-  
  
Peggy didn’t have words to describe what happened to her all of a sudden. Her eyes got very wide as she felt the pleasure inside of her lower belly suddenly overflow and start to spread through the rest of her. She whined, feeling the hot sensation making her melt as her entire body twitched and trembled. She couldn’t- couldn’t-  
  
“God, I love it when a chick gets tight around me,” the jock inside of her pussy said, squeezing down on one thigh. “Makes me know I’ve done a good job.”  
  
“Yeah and I like it when my unicorn outruns a motorbike,” the boy behind Peggy said mockingly. “That was all me, dude. Everyone knows ladies like this are freaks who get off from getting it in the ass.”  
  
Peggy was aware that they and plenty of other students were talking. But their voices seemed to be coming from a million miles away. It was much too distant for her to have a hope of responding to them. All she could do was just keep on moaning as she felt the shafts moving in and out of her body and the hands moving _around_ her body.  
  
“Fuck, this is it,” the boy in her mouth moaned, reaching down to grab the sides of her head. “Oh yeah, take it on your face, whore, take it _all_ over.”  
  
The rod popped out of Peggy’s mouth and she gasped for air. She stared up at the boy as he stroked his cock.  
  
Then something hot and sticky landed on Peggy’s face. She gasped, jolting backwards as she felt the semen landing on her cheek. There was so _much_ of it! Peggy moaned again, feeling it covering her, getting all over her face. She shook her head, which just meant that the cum landed on _both_ cheeks instead of only one.  
  
“That’s a good look for you, teach,” another boy said, muscling the first one aside and slapping Peggy’s face with his cock. “Let’s see just how much cum we can get on you before the day is done, alright?”  
  
He laughed at that and so did plenty of the other boys surrounding her. Peggy kept on gasping for breath and soon she couldn’t even do that as another cock slid inside of her mouth.  
  
And what could Peggy do but suck on it? She was stuck right here, getting used by these boys over and over again. And despite what she might want to think, it _was_ feeling good. It was feeling _very_ good. Which was just as well, because there was no way that Peggy was going to get out of here until… some point in the future. She had no idea when but it was clear that the only way she was leaving this place was once the boys were done with her.  
  
And with how lustfully the boys were looking down at her, that was going to be a _long_ way away. Peggy shivered at the thought, telling herself that she didn’t like it. But she could feel how she was squeezing down around the shafts inside of her. And looking at all of the other hard rods surrounding her, waiting to be put inside of her.

*******

Peggy was distantly aware of a bell chiming. She couldn’t open her eyes to see the time on the wall clock. There was just too much cum on her face.   
  
And on the rest of her body. Peggy was still wearing her clothes, but they were soaked through with semen. And had been dislodged to show off her body, which had then been covered in even more cum. A _lot_ more cum.  
  
It was pouring out of her stretched holes and running down her skin. Peggy had been used and used and used again and she was well past the point of being able to think about any of it.  
  
All she could do was keep on laying on the teacher’s desk and feeling the _warm_ feeling inside of her. It made her feel _nice_. Really, really nice. There was no need or ability to think about it. Peggy just had to lay back and let it happen.  
  
And that was enough for her. She sighed softly, feeling the cum filling her up and making her feel so _good_. How many times had she cum? Not as many as the boys fucking her had but she was still feeling good enough.  
  
Peggy had never realized sex could be so much _fun_.


End file.
